MINE 2
by Lecia412
Summary: Another Story from my old Fanfic "MINE" A relationship between Sehun and Jongin. KaiHun/BL/OneShoot/ Dislike - Don't Read!


**Cast : Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin**

**Pair : Absolutely KaiHun**

**Others : EXO Member**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo (es), Bahasa Tak Baku, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Boring etc**

**EXO member just belong to God, Their parents, and their agency. I just have this plot of the story.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

**Jika belum pernah membaca FF saya yang berjudul MINE sebelumnya, lebih baik anda baca dahulu, karena FF ini berhubungan dengan FF tersebut. **

* * *

**-oOo- MINE 2 –oOo-**

**.**

**.**

Tahun ini anggota EXO tidak bisa merayakan Tahun Baru 2014 secara bersama. Kini EXO K akan menghadiri MBC _Gayo Daejun_. Sedangkan anggota EXO M kini menghadiri konser Tahun Baru di salah satu Oriental satelit TV di China, ada perasaaan senang namun juga sebal. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin sudah berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, namun hatinya menolak. Ia berusaha melupakan rasa cemburunya pada semua _hyungdeul_ nya yang melakukan _fanservice_ ataupun _selca_ terhadap Sehun nya. Ya! SEHUN NYA! Karena Sehun adalah miliknya.

Jongin sangat senang ketika syuting _EXO'S Show Time episode 3_, dia kebagian berjalan-jalan di _Garosu-gil_ untuk membelikan hadiah untuk _hyung_ nya yang terkenal dengan sebutan _'Reaction King'_ in the EXO, siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin bisa pergi berdua bersama kekasihnya. Meski dirinya dan Sehun nampak canggung dan sedikit kaku di depan kamera, namun sesungguhnya mereka sedikit risih saja. Jongin sendiri sudah sangat mengerti jika Sehun orang yang berbanding terbalik ketika di depan layar, untuk itulah dia berusaha mencairkan suasana. Meski dalam acara membelikan hadiah untuk Chanyeol, Sehun terlihat lebih pasif dan hanya tertawa akan ide jail(?) nya. Namun Jongin puas, karena hanya dengan melihat Sehun nya tersenyum, itu merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Jongin.

Namun lagi dan lagi kesabaran Jongin harus di uji, _EXO'S Show Time episode 4_, dia harus rela melihat Sehun nya duduk di samping Tao. Memang dari semua member EXO, Magnae EXO M lah rival terberat Jongin. Apalagi salah satu lengan Tao bertenger manis di bahu kekasihnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja!

Namun untung saja Sehun pindah tempat duduk di samping Baekhyun _hyung_ nya, dan itu membuat perasaan Jongin lebih tenang. Setidaknya Sehun nya jauh dari Tao _gege_ nya. Dan ketika di akhir acara. Perasaan Jongin semakin tenang begitu Sehun memilih duduk di samping Luhan. Setidaknya hanya Luhan lah satu-satunya _hyung_ selain Suho _hyung_ nya yang bisa dipercayainya menjaga Sehun.

Perasaan Jongin semakin membuncah tatkala ia melihat adu ejekan antara duo _magnae line_ sebelum melihat film '_Miracle in the Cell No.7'_ . Jongin sangat setuju dengan baby Sehun nya yang mengatakan jika '_A baby was actually a ghost!_' Ingin rasanya Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Tao. Wajah ketakutan _gege_ nya sungguh sangat menghiburnya, apalagi ditambah baby Sehun yang menirukan apa yang dilakukan _gege_ nya tersebut. _Kyeopta_!. Oh, satu hal lagi, Jongin sengaja selalu duduk di samping Tao agar Tao _gege_ nya tidak mendekati Sehun nya.

Namun sampai disitulah kebahagiaan Jongin mengingat kejadian di _Happy Camp_ kini terulang kembali. Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin harus menekan perasaannya. Tao kembali menggendong baby Sehun nya di akhir lagu _Happiness_ yang mereka bawakan saat SM Town Week tanggal 25 Desember lalu. Meski itu hanya sebuah script yang harus dilakukan Tao _gege_ dan Sehun di akhir lagu, namun bisakah tidak dengan cara menggendong segala?

Jongin mencoba bersabar waktu itu, namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jongin sedikit heran. Chanyeol _hyung_ nya! Dia memplokamirkan jika _hyung_ nya adalah fans fanatik dirinya, lalu kenapa saat SMTown kemarin dia memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Sehun nya. Apakah Chanyeol _hyung_ nya tersebut benar-benar fans fanatik nya?

Ketika anggota EXO menghadiri _KBS Gayo Daejun_ tanggal 27 Desember lalu, Jongin seperti merasakan ledakan beribu kembang api di hatinya ketika Sehun nya merangkulnya saat _Group_ nya memenangkan salah satu penghargaan dalam acara tersebut. Dalam sesi pemotretan, Jongin tak kuasa menahan tawanya karena terlalu bahagia. Dirinya, Sehun, Xiumin, Chen dan Baekhyun yang waktu itu berjongkok di depan member lainnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya untuk di potret selalu menampangkan senyuman bahagianya. Dan Jongin merasa di _KBS Gayo Daejun_ inilah salah satu moment indah antara dirinya dan juga Sehun. Meskipun hanya hal kecil saja moment diantara mereka, namun setidaknya tidak ada moment TaoHun disana.

Dan pada tanggal 29 lalu ketika EXO menghadiri acara _SBS Gayo Daejun_, Jongin sangat senang karena posisi duduk yang sudah ditentukan membuatnya bisa berdekatan dengan Sehun nya. Jongin beruntung karena di kursi atas ditempati oleh Kris – Luhan – Chen – Sehun – dirinya – Baekhyun – D.O dan Xiumin sedangkan di kursi bawah ditempati oleh Chanyeol – Lay – Suho – dan Tao. Jongin tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Sesekali Jongin mengajak Sehun nya mengobrol. Karena Jongin sangat tahu, jika kekasihnya tersebut mudah sekali bosan.

Lagi dan lagi kesabaran serta cinta seorang Kim Jongin di uji kembali, ia sangat senang ketika bisa duduk berdekatan dengan Sehun di _scene_ tertentu, namun seperti diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh kemudian di hempaskan ke tanah. Jongin tak tahan melihat ketika Sehun harus berkolaborasi dengan salah satu _sunbae_ nya di dunia hiburan, _eonnideul_ nya yang berada dalam satu agensi yang sama SM Ent, dimana pada malam itu salah satu sub unit Girlband tersebut –TaTiSeo– berkolaborasi dengan beberapa _member_ EXO. Perasaan Jongin seperti diaduk-aduk saat melihat Sehun nya menari bersama Taeyeon, Leader SNSD. Jongin tak bisa berbuat apapun, karena itu memang _script_ yang harus mereka penuhi. Ingin rasanya Jongin memberikan hukuman pada Sehun saat pulang ke Dorm mereka. Namun mengingat jadwal yang cukup padat di akhir tahun, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya. Jadi jangan heran jika _mood_ nya selalu naik turun saat ia mengingat setiap moment yang menusuk hatinya.

Dan kesabaran berbuah pada sebuah kebahagiaan. Mungkin itu memang benar. _A miracle in December is coming_. Jongin bersyukur kali ini EXO K dan EXO M menghadiri acara yang berbeda. Ada sedikit rasa sesak karena tak bisa berkumpul merayakan pergantian tahun bersama. Namun dengan begini, tak ada gangguan dari Tao _gege_ nya. Ya! Jongin bisa merayakan pergantian tahun baru bersama Sehun nya. Meski itu tak lupa juga dengan member EXO K lainnya tentunya.

"Kkamjong!" Jongin diam tak merespon panggilan Sehun nya.

"Jongin-ah!" Sekali lagi Jongin tak merespon, ia hanya diam dan duduk sambil mengusap baby nya yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya (read : Janggu).

"Kim Jongin." Jongin rasanya ingin tertawa, pasti saat ini bibir kekasihnya tersebut dipoutkan dan tak lupa pula dengan pandangan _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Jongin tak boleh meilihatnya, ia masih kesal dengan Sehun saat ini. Ia tak mau melihat Sehun, karena jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, Jongin seketika akan luluh begitu melihat _aegyo_ miliknya.

"Jongin _hyung~"_ kali ini nada suara Sehun melembut, wajah Jongin memanas begitu mendengar Sehun memanggilnya _hyung._ Maklum saja, Sehun jarang atau malah hampir tak pernah memanggilnya 'hyung' karena berbedaan yang berjarak beberapa bulan saja membuatnya seperti seumuran dengan dirinya. Tak heran, kekasihnya tersebut memang lebih suka berbicara _banmal_ (read : informal) kepada _hyung_ nya. Benar-benar _magnae_ yang tak sopan eoh? Tapi meskipun begitu _hyungdeul_ nya sama sekali tak memarahi Sehun ketika tanpa sengaja –ataupun memang sengaja– Sehun berbicara informal pada mereka. Para _hyungdeul_ hanya menegurnya saja ataupun memberikan hukuman yang ringan. Terlalu dimanja eoh? Mungkin!

"Yakk Kkamjong hitam jelek. Aku memanggilmu." Segera mungkin Jongin melirik Sehun dengan _deathglare_ nya.

Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu tiba-tiba merasa ciut nyali menatap Jongin, ia pun menundukan kepalanya.

"Jongin-ah! _Hyungdeul_ sudah menunggumu merayakan pergantian tahun bersama di bawah." Ucapnya takut-takut. Sehun hanya bisa merutuki keputusan _hyung_ malaikatnya –Suho– yang menyuruhnya memanggil Jongin untuk turun. Dibawah sudah ada D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Suho _hyung_ nya yang sedang sibuk membakar Barbeque dengan menyalakan kembang api bersama-sama.

"…"

Sehun merasa takut ketika Jongin masih tak menjawabnya, bahkan beranjak dari tempatnya pun tidak.

"Kai-ah. Mianhae jika aku salah. Ta-tapi jangan marah padaku. Ja-jangan bersikap tak acuh seperti ini." Dalam hati Jongin mencibir. _See!_ Sehun nya itu sangat polos, bahkan dia sama sekali tak tahu apa kesalahannya._ How can you do this,_ Oh Sehun?

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Namun dengan satu syarat." Sehun mendongakan kepalanya seraya mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"APA?" tanyaya penuh semangat.

"_Give me a kiss twelve times every day for a week._" Ucap Jongin menyeringai.

"MWO!" Sehun segera menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar ketika mendengar syarat aneh Jongin.

"B-but…"

"No buts or rejection!" potong Jongin.

"And, I want my first kiss now!" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati posisi Sehun.

"Jo-Jongin butmppttthh." Perkataan Sehun pun terpotong oleh bibir Jongin yang membungkam bibirnya. Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin, namun tangan Jongin yang bergerilya di tubuhnya membuatnya lemas.

"Mmppthh…" Jongin terus melumat bibir Sehun secara bergantian, tak ia sia-siakan ketika Sehun mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengais udara, lidah Jonginpun segera menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Tak ia hiraukan rontahan Sehun, ia biarkan tangan Sehun terus yang memukul dadanya.

Jongin merasa tubuh Sehun mulai tak berontak, mungkin Sehun sudah cukup lemas karena tak berhasil memasukan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, ia pun melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Don't ever try to cheat behind me, Oh Sehun. Because you're mine. Only mine." Ucap Jongin sambil mengisap untaian saliva di bibir Sehun.

"Always remember. if you dare trying to close to the other guy except me. I'll ask my kiss suddenly even though I have to kiss you in front of hyungdeul or public." Bisik Jongin seduktif di telinga Sehun.

"Hey, do you want me to kiss you again?" tanya Jongin yang melihat Sehun terpaku memegang bibirnya yang membengkak.

"Yakk. You're fuckin' pervert Kim Jongin!" teriak Sehun begitu melihat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah meminta ciuman.

"Oh come on baby. I know you want it." Jongin kembali mendekati Sehun yang mencoba menghindar.

"Stop it Kim Jongin. Don't move or I will kill you." Ancamnya begitu melihat Jongin yang terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Really? I know you can't do that, baby."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't. Because you love me so much until you wanna die."

Grepp

Jongin berhasil memerangkap tubuh Sehun di balik dinding, seringai mesum kembali terpampang di wajah Tan nya, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya mencoba untuk meraih bibir Sehun yang begitu memabukan baginya.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun memejamkan matanya kembali, ia ingin menendang selangkangan Jongin saat ini juga, karena Sehun takut jika Suho _hyung_ nya akan melihatnya dan membuat monster yang tertidur di dalam dirinya terbangun. Sungguh Sehun sangat takut melihat _leader_ nya tersebut marah.

Detak jantung Sehun semakin kencang begitu merasakan deru nafas Jongin diwajahnya, jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat hingga …

"Yakk What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shit!" Jongin mengumpat ketika rencananya di gagalkan oleh lengkingan suara _leader_ nya tercinta.

"Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin. We're waiting for you. You better come down now or no barbecue for both of you."

Jongin melepas kukungan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun, ia tak mau melihat _leader_ nya marah. Dan sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menuruti setiap perkataan _hyung_ tertuanya di EXO K tersebut.

"Ini belum selesai Kim Sehun." Ucap Jongin lirih menekankan marga nya dalam menyebutkan nama Sehun, sambil mengedipkan matanya ketika berjalan di belakang Suho. Sementara Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri melihat seringai Jongin.

'Please, save me God!' batinnya.

**The End**


End file.
